Be Okay
Be Okay 'to piosenka wykonywana w trzynastym odcinku piątego sezonu, New Directions. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel i Santanę. Rachel i Santana śpiewają tę piosenkę jako symbol pojednania po ich kłótni, trwającej od odcinka Frenemies. Po rozmowie z Brittany, Santana zdaje sobie sprawę, że wolałaby z nią uciec bardziej niż wracać do Nowego Yorku. Mówi więc Rachel, że zrezygnowała z roli jej dublerki w ''Funny Girl. Po tym Rachel zaproponowała zaśpiewanie piosenki. Śpiewają ją przed absolwentami i uczniami w sali chóru. Tekst '''Rachel (z Santaną): Fresh cut grass, One cold beer (Thank the Lord, I am here and now He-e-e-e-ere and now) Santana (z Rachel): Summer dress, favorite park (Bless your soul, We are here and now He-e-e-e-ere and now) Rachel i Santana: I'm wide awake So what's the point of dreaming when your life is great Celebrate the feeling Celebrate the feeling Oh! Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Yoh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Yoh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Rachel i Santana: I believe we'll be okay Santana (z Rachel): Sun kissed skin On my lips (Thank the Lord, I am here and now He-e-e-e-ere and now) Rachel (z Santaną): Fireflies After dark (Bless your soul, We are here and now He-e-e-e-ere and now) Rachel i Santana: I'm wide awake Santana (Rachel): So what's the point of dreaming (So what's the point of dreaming) When your life is great Rachel i Santana: Celebrate the feeling Celebrate the feeling! Oh! Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Yoh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Yoh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Rachel i Santana: I believe we'll be okay Santana (Rachel): Ooo, woah-ooh (We'll be okay) Ooo, woah-ooh (We'll be okay) Santana: Can't complain about much these days Rachel: I believe we'll be okay Rachel i Santana: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Ohhh! Rachel: Yeaah! Santana: Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Rachel i Santana: Yoh oh oh oh, oh oh (Rachel: Woah!) oh oh Rachel i Santana: Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Yoh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out!) Rachel i Santana: I believe we'll be okay! We'll be okay... Ciekawostki *Ta piosenka zawiera setne solo Santany w całym serialu. Galeria Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n349l9tey61qa4jiro2 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo8 r1 250 (1).gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif 513Glee Ep513-Sc36 0077.jpg Tumblr n2owk2NZB41ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Filmy thumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka New Directions